The Confession of a Drunk Teddy Lupin
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: A little too much to drink leaves Teddy spilling his long kept secret. To his Godfather.


AN- My first Teddy/Lily. Excuse the short and crappiness of it, this was written at 3:00 in the morning and I had no one to read it over or convince me not to post it (all I had was a half asleep friend who _told_ me to post it even thought she hadn't read it and I'm rambling)

s i l v e r a u r o r a, I blame you and your amazing fics.

Hope you enjoy and there will be better T/L fics to come.

* * *

Harry finds his godson drunk off his arse outside a Muggle club.

His hair is that wild shade of turquoise and as wild and unruly as Harry's ever was. He's wearing that leather jacket that Victorie picked out for him, that his grandmother hated because he looked like a trouble-maker, that James had been desperate to get his hands on for years. He's in dark jeans that are baggy and hang low (Harry cannot understand the fashion of Muggle teenagers these days) and he's got on his old, ratty trainers.

Teddy is stumbling around like a fool and Harry sighs because he's never seen his godson this way.

"Merlin, Teddy, how much did you have to drink?"

The teenager, young man, young_er _man shrugs a shoulder sloppily, "Dunno. More than a few."

He laughs like he's told the world's greatest joke and Harry sighs again. This time because he realizes getting Teddy home is going to be a bigger hassle than he had assumed. He decides Apparation is out of the question (because Teddy might let go in all his drunken glory) so he opts with the painful option of walking his godson home.

Only sixteen blocks.

So, he grasps Teddy's arm firmly and leads him down the sidewalk and wonders what caused this dramatic change of behavior.

After a few blocks, Teddy reads his mind and answers the pressing question.

"I can't marry her."

Of course, he's talking about Victorie, his girlfriend of how many years now? The on-again, off-again relationship that defined most of their teenage time line.

"Why not?" Harry asks.

Though, he shouldn't be too surprised. It took Teddy forever to decide to pop the question, even longer to find the ring and about a lifetime to let the words slip from his lips.

"I don't love her. Not that way."

And, though he's pissed beyond belief, this is the sanest he's sounded in months. Because he's finally not letting the famial pressures dictate who he spends the rest of his life with.

"You could have figured this out when there wasn't three days before the wedding," Harry points out and Teddy grins like the drunk that he is. Because he only _sounds_ sane.

A few more blocks before Teddy speaks again.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Harry says casually, "The family will forgive you and Vic will move on. And, Gin and I will always love you. You know that."

"No, you won't," he whispers and Harry almost doesn't catch it.

Almost.

"I love her. I love her and I shouldn't and I'm sorry. Believe me, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen it's just she's so fucking beautiful and amazing and, Merlin, I don't know. She's perfect and I love her and I'm sorry."

He's rambling, one word slurred after another and Harry stops walking. He looks at Teddy closely.

"Who?"

Brown eyes meet green and Harry's never seen so much guilt in one person before.

And, right before he passes out on the Muggle street, he manages to get out the one word Harry didn't even know he dreaded.

"Lily."

* * *

Harry drinks his coffee the next morning inside the kitchen of the cottage he's shared with Ginny since the moment they decided to spend their lives together. It's the same kitchen that's hosted countless family dinners, arguments, birthdays, and Sunday breakfasts. Where Teddy became a member of the family and Lily grew up into the woman she is today.

Ginny walks in, smiling beautifully and looking stunning with her tangled red hair and blurry brown eyes.

"Morin'," she greets, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek and helping herself to some coffee. She sits besides him at the table and takes a few sips to wake up.

"So, why is Teddy Lupin passed out on our couch?"

"He was out with some friends last night. Got drunk and Hannah Flooed me to come get him. She was worried he'd try to get home himself and get hurt."

"Sweet girl, "Ginny muses, "And what's he doing getting pissed three days before his wedding?"

"He told me he can't marry Vic. That he doesn't love her and he loves someone else," Harry answers.

Ginny perks up, "Who?"

Her husband runs a hand over his tired face (lack of sleep will do that to you) and sighs, "Lily. He's in love with our daughter."

Ginny hides her face and walks to the sink, rinsing out her cup. Harry's eyes narrow as a sound slips out. "What?"

"Nothing."

He stands up and walks over to the sink, gently taking his wife's arm and turning her to look at him. She's all smiles and laughs and he can't understand why.

"You're enjoying this!"

She giggles a little and nods just a bit.

"Gin, he's more than a decade older than her! They're god-siblings! He's engaged to her cousin and what is so bloody funny?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and smiles.

"You always said you wanted to consider Teddy a son."

And Harry sighs and presses his forehead to hers and realizes everything in one instant.

"She's always loved him, hasn't she?"

"Since she was eleven. Same age I was when I fancied you."

Harry chuckles. It's filled with mirth and reluctant acceptance because, really, what else can he do?

"How about that?"

* * *

And so, the wedding gets called off and Victorie is a mess and half of the Weasley clan wants Teddy Lupin's head on a platter.

But he doesn't care.

Because even though Vic's heart is breaking (though does feel bad about that; he never _wanted_ to hurt her) and Bill hates him and Fleur curses the very ground he walks on, Harry smile warmly and Ginny laughs and James and Albus pretend to threaten him .

And Lily holds his hand tightly and stares up at him, brown eyes filed with adoration and love and forever.

When she looks him at like that, Teddy thinks it was all worth it.

And that he should probably get that drunk a lot more often.

* * *

AN- The End! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
